Talk:Kick/@comment-5463410-20130314023717
I can't go to sleep!!! Sorry if this a looooooong comment but I just need to let out everything I've been feeling today. My mom came in and yelled at me because I'm not wearing the itchy sweater she got me from Justice for Christmas. I specifically told her that I didn't want anything from Justice because practically everything in smothered in obnoxious sparkles. (Sorry everyone who likes it) And she got me pants and sweaters and tank tops...that's all the clothes I got. On my list, I wrote NO in capital letters and kept on underlining it. And I asked for a video game. Did I get it? No. The amount of money she spent on the clothes was more than the price of the game. Sure, I got an IPod Touch and a drawing tablet, but then I kept on getting bombarded with clothes!!!! So know, I have to wear that annoying sweater to school tomorrow. It's not even fashionable. It's brown with link, purple, and orange flowers and stripes and silver sparkles everywhere. Just...ew. I don't wanna wear it. I had this whole plan to wear my black tiered skirt with my gray cardigan and a white frilly tank top and my ballet flats with the bows. But now I have to wear (get ready for this) the sweater, a Justin Bieber t-shirt, purple pants, and black Uggs. No. Just no. Thing is, that's the only stuff that match. I am not wasting my only white tank top for that outfit. Because I just got back the clothes I wore last month. Everyone's laundry gets done except mine, and I don't know why. Wow. I'm really not going to sleep now. My friend said me and Anonymous would make a cute couple. I keep on forgetting if I told you Anonymous' name. Well, it's Nick. Wait...yeah, I've told you before. If I don't stop typing I may take up this whole page with just one comment. Nick laughed at one of my jokes today. We were talking about how people use YOLO as their excuse for everything now, so I came up with some funny ones. The one he laughed at was "I just gave a whole restaurant full of people salmonella. #YOLO!" His was "I just accidentally kicked my Grandmother in the face. #YOLO!" Again, my friend said we would make a cute couple. I don't even think I'm allowed to date yet. I'm only 12. He's turning 13 tomorrow. If I can't have a smartphone or wear makeup until I'm in college or turn 18 (I'll be in college. I'll be going into my first year when I'm 17.), I doubt I'm allowed to date. My sister is 20 and she has never held hands, hugged, kissed, or dated a single dude yet. So I doubt I will be allowed to date yet. Eyes...closing...can't sleep yet...too...hyper... Tip: Do not eat a slice of cake and a bowl of overloaded ice cream 20 minutes before you go to bed. It will not end well. It smells like nail polish...I guess my sister is painting her nails. 10:30. I'm cold. I know it's weird, but I have this phobia of the dark because one night when I didn't have light, I kept on hearing weird things and the atmosphere around me didn't make it better. So my Dad clipped lights to my wall and put these plastic flowers on them as a covering and I have lights on my wall. During a power outage, I am usually on the couch hiding under a blanket. With a stuffed animal. Preferably my Webkinz. Plural. I have 9. They all come under the sheets with me. My favourite is a red cardinal. His name is Pablo. And I have a lion. Named ARAWRA. I know, stupid. I was 7, k? I hate living by a main road!!! It's not really main, but t leads to a lot of other roads and towns. It's hidden in the trees, so you don't really know it's there until about 5 milliseconds when you're on it. If you are an idiotic driver, you find it as you or chance to burn some rubber. And wake up sleeping people. All you hear at night is motorcycles and tires screeching. Oh, and gunshots. Okay, I'm done. If you read that whole thing, thank you for caring. I just really needed to do something that would make me tired. Night-Night!!!! ����������������